villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AngelOfLight666/PE Proposal: The Crusader
Today, i'm going to do a proposal for a character who is already in the PE category, and to be honest, i wouldn't really like it to be approved too quick, because i would like to know what you people think about this guy, who by the way, it's one of the edgiest characters that i have ever seen, so try to avoid cutting yourself while reading this. First, his page here: https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/The_Crusader WHAT IS THE WORK Hatred is a controversial isometric shmup videogame released in 2015, in where you play as a misanthropic mass murderer who is willing to kill as much people as possible, before dying in the most violent way possible. Although it's unknown if the game really has a message, it's been said by some people that it was made to make the player release his/her psychopathic self, and it was made in fact, to pretty much, put you on the mind of a nihilistic omnicidal maniac, not to mention that all of The Crusader's actions are supposed to be taken seriously, with the character himself being as unlikable as possible. To be honest, you can explain in the comments below why do you think that it's just more that an exploitaition game, since maybe my explaination is not very good. WHO IS THE CHARACTER?/WHAT DOES HE DO? Nothing is known about Not Important/The Crusader's backstory, the only thing that we know, is that he's likely a human, who hates the rest of his species, alongside life itself, with an extreme passion. So, his first action, is to kidnap a man, drug him, and then kill him. After that, he goes on a killing spree, killing entire towns, destroying houses, police stations, etc... Alll while making the edgiest one liners that you could possibly hear. After having killed a lot of people, he discovers that there is a nuclear plant in New Jersey, and plans on destroying the facility. After he massacres triad gangsters and chinatown civiliansm he tries to convince a plant worker to overload the reactors, which would cause an explosion, since the worker refuses, The Crusader just kills him, and then proceeds to enter the code. He is ambushed by many police officers, and then, before laughing maniacally, he is shot mulitple times, and before dying, he activates some explosives, which generates a chain reaction, and nuclear meltdown that destroys an entire city. MORAL AGENCY/CHARACTER TRAITS Nothing proves that he lacks a moral agency, since he is a human, after all. And about his personality, although it's very edgy and boring, it shows that is the one of a man of pure hatred, disgust, nihilism, misanthropy and sadism. So yeah, i think that he has enough personality, even if he's not a complex character. SCREEN TIME He commits absolutely every crime on screen. RESOURCES Well, his feats of strength, durability and speed can be considered superhuman, being able to crush skulls, destroy walls, destroy cars with his kicks, etc, but the point here, is that he is just a dude with some weapons, yet he manages to destroy an entire city by himself. HEINOUS STANDARDS He is the main villain of the game, and though there are other villains in the other game mode called "Survival", they are pretty much just multiplayer characters, who do nothing compared to all the thing that TC did, not to mention that characters like the Psychocop actually had redeeming qualities, but i'm going on to that with TC now. REDEEMING QUALITIES? Well, there is no information on this dude's backstory, so we don't know why he hates humanity so much, but the thing here, is that it doesn't matter, because he's not played for sympathy at all. From what we know, he once talks about how he hates politicians, and about how they lie and everything, not to mention that in one of his lines, he says: "Forward To The Purification" so, it can be assumed that he is something like Zamasu in human form, with a lot of nihilism added. Although children and animals do not appear in the game, this was made to avoid more controversy, since the developers believed it to be to much, so, he actually did kill animals and children. He is definitely not an eco-terrorist, considering that he nuked an entire city, and nukes cause pollution too, which means that he didn't give two s*its about any kind of living being, not just the humans. CONCLUSION I think that it's an easy keep, what do you guys think? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals